Something Wicked This Way Comes
by RoodieWeasley
Summary: My name is Arielle. Typical right. Well I met this guy at a party and he seems really nice, I just hope he's better than his friends I met last year. Battle of Hogwarts never happened, Voldemort died completely when Harry was a baby. Ron and Hermione never got together.FRED ISN'T DEAD. Pairings RxOC HxG HrxF NxL GxA and more. (Originally The Mermaid and the Firefighter)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Going to try to make this one as much speech as possible because I'm not very good with the descriptive but I will throw it in there every so often.**

_BEEP, BEEP_

I threw my arm out of my duvet cave and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. Remind me why I set my alarm again? Oh yeah, because I'm being forced to go last minute costume shopping.

I already have my costume. I decided this year I would go stereotypical and play my my name. Yes, I am going as _The Little Mermaid_.

"Arielle! Arielle wake up you lazy slut! Come on, if we don't hurry all of the good costumes will be gone! Come on, bitch!" My friend Grace. Ever the charmer.

"Remind me why I gave you a key?" I asked still hiding in my fuzzy warm cave.

"Because you know one day you'll get too drunk to remember how to open the cupboard to get out another bottle of muggle vodka! Now, HURRY UP!"

"Ah yes, the delicious taste of vodka washed down with more vodka" I sighed contently "You make me sound like an alcoholic" I abruptly emerged from my cozy sanctuary and narrowed my eyes at my best friend.

"Now that would be awfully hipocritical of me now wouldn't it deary" She said with a chuckle.

I smiled and started to vacate my bed (much to my dismay) and walked over to my closet.

"Oh, guess what! Apparently Harry Potter is going to be at the party tonight!" Grace shouted out of the blue.

"How come?" I asked with genuine confusion.

"Well you know his wife is about to have a baby? Well apparently his friends are taking him to the Leaky Cauldron to say goodbye before he goes into the vast unknown of dirty diapers and pukey babies" She replied. Very pleasant indeed.

"And just how do you know all of this?" I asked off-handedly looking through my closet.

"Well Pavarti use to be friends with them didn't she and Lavender Brown, you know the bimbo that works with her, practically stalks the Ron Weasley guy because they use to date in like 6th year at Hogwarts"

"Oh right, Were they in 6th while we we're in 7th or 8th?" I asked after I had chosen my outfit for the morning.

"Um... OH! We were in 7th because He got together with lavender while we were still there. Do you remember that Quidditch match I was to ill to go to and we walked down stairs after it ended and the was a full swing party in the common room?"

"Ah yes, the good old Gryffindor common room parties. Not as good as the ones we threw in the room of requirement though"

"God no, thode were insane. I think the Potter Possee came to a few but we were probably to drunk to remember" She said laughing.

I started to change into my new clothes smiling at my barmey friend. when suddenly realisation seem to strike her once more.

"Oh My Merlin!"

"What it it this time?" I said in and exasperated tone rolling my eyes.

"Didn't you sleep with one or two of Potter's friends? The hot one and the other one!"

"Yes because that really narrows it down" I said rolling my eyes again but smiling this time.

"Yeah, the hot black one that use to date Potter's wife. What is his name?"

"Um, Dean I think" I said really starting to regret not being able to remmber the names of two people iv'e had sex with. Great, first an alcoholic, now a slut.

"Yes, thats him! and The other cute one that always blew things up and he was like best mates with Dean! They were always the ones that stuck around at the parties"

"Oh yeah, Seamus. I remember he hit on me for years and always said cheesey Irish lines like 'I'll let to stroke me lucky charms'" I did my best to impersenate him, or rather any sort of Irishman.

"So, do you think they'll be at the party?" she asked eyes widening with excitement.

"Probably, they always were the party animals of the group"

With that I finished changing and we left my room, heading toward the fireplace to flew to the Leaky Couldron before heading into Muggle London.

* * *

When we arrived in the Leaky Couldron we were greeted by a very excited Tom.

"Hey Tom, excited for tonight then?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh yes, I expect i'll see you girls her?" He replied with a smile

"Absolutely" I replied before I looked around the pub. It was covered in fake cobwebs, skeletons and some of the ghosts I recognised from Hogwarts.

"Sir Nicholas!" Grace exclaimed beside me.

"Ah, if it isn't Little Grace Knight and Ariellie O'shaunessay" He said softly as he floated towards us.

"Sir Nicholas, It's so nice to see you!" I said smiling brightly.

"Haven't you two grown! Will I be seeing you at the party tonight? Tom here with the help of Headmistress Mcgonagall,managed to get some of us to move away from the castle tonight" He said with a wide grin. Obviously being stuck in a castle for iternity could be quite boring so he must by over the moon to be able to get away for a bit.

"Yes, we'll be here" I said happily "Well we should get going, last minute costume changes and all that" I said rolling my eyes and tilting my head towards Grace.

"OK, Well see you tonight girls" Tom said

We waved good bye and headed out the frontdoor and headed down the down towards the Muggle shopping centre. The wizarding world doesn't have as many choices when it comes to costumes so we always come here. Hopefully when we meet the rest of the gang we wont take long before heading back to mine to get ready.

* * *

After walking for about 10 minutes we saw our friends Charity, Preston and Rainer.

Preston and Rainer we staring at passing girls while Charity was leaning against a shop wall rolling her eyes.

"Preston! Rainer! Stood gawking it's humiliating!" I shouted from down the street. And straight away the both started looking around for something, trying to hide their shame.

"Yeah, thanks for that A." Preston said walking towards me with his hands in his pockets smirking.

"Your welcome sweet cheeks" I said with a wink before he welcomed me with a hug.

"So do none of you have a costume?" I asked quite surprised.

"Well I do but I'm just looking for some finishing touches" Rainer replied.

"OK, well what are you being?" I asked again.

"Ah, now that my dear is a surprise" He asked with a cheeky grin which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Come on guys, lets go" Charity said with a sigh. Then we began to walk towards a muggle fancy dress shop, when we got inside I noticed that the shop was relatively empty when it came to stock because people obviously got their costumes in advance unlike my lazy friends.

* * *

After about two hours of walking around in fancy dress shops, everyone came out with a costume and we headed back to the Leaky Couldron to floo back to my flat.

When we arrived in my living room it was around 4pm so we had about 4 hours to get ready. (Because that much time really is needed to put on a costume) Even the boys want to look good tonight to impress _the ladies _and make an impression on the great Harry Potter.

As Grace and Charity started setting out their make-up boxes on the floor of my livng room, I head to the kitchen with the boys to open up some pre-party booze (really not helping the defense of being an alcoholic) and created a medium size fish bowl cocktail.

3 hours passed of me and the boys eating pizza and laughing at the way Charity and Grace are obsessing over their faces, so we decided we should get ready to.

Me and the girls went into my bedroom to change into out costumes while the boys staying in the living room. I was wearing my mermaid costume which consissted of a shell bra, a short pleated skater skirt, peep-toe heels and a shell tiara. Grace was dressed as a slutty nurse and Charity was a slutty devil. We walked into the living room to see the boys all dressed up. Preston was dressed as James Bond (a character from a muggle film series) and Rainer was a pirate.

We recieved a few wolf-whistles from the boys and made our way over to the fie place ready to floo back to the Leaky Couldron. Party time!


	2. Chapter 2

We stepped through the green flames of the floo network and saw the the party was in full swing. Thank Merlin we pre-drank otherwise we would be very far behind the rest of the party goers.

"Oi Oi! Arielle, Charity, Grace looking sexy as always. And you boys! If I wasn't straight I would kiss you both!" A very drunk version of our friend Steve stumbled over to us, beer in hand. He was dressed as Robin Hood.

"That comment alone makes us question you sexuality Stevie-boy" Preston exclaimed over the crowed and slung his arm around Steve's neck and the three boys dove in to the crowd of slutty, drunk and dancing girls.

We then made our way over to the bar and placed a rather large order.

"Tom! can we get 18 shots please!"

"Well well, Still the hardcore drinker" _Oh great, _I can recognize that obnoxious Irish accent anywhere.

"Seamus" I said with mock enthusiasm. He was dressed as a leprechaun (Ironic) "Good to see you again" I continued trying to turn back to my now much needed shots.

"You too, it's been a while"

"It has indeed" I looked around and noticed Grace and Charity creeping off giggling at my discomfort and leaving me to deal with this git.

"Well, you look hot. Do you wanna dance?" He asked me and I gave an awkward smile.

"Well let me just finish these" I said pointing to the shots the my so called 'friends' didn't take with them.

I downed them all, and tried to shake my head of the bitter taste. Seamus held out his hand and I took it reluctantly before we headed fo the dance floor.

It wasn't to bad dancing with Seamus. He is a nice guy, but it's the whole having sex with him last year thing that kind of made it awkward. While we were dancing quite intimatly we recieved a few wolf-whistles from a drunk Steve, Preston and Rainer. All of a sudden I felt someone behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a rather drunk Dean Thomas.

"Arielle! Long time no see!" He slurred. Dean was dressed in his Hogwarts Quidditch gear but had make-up on to make him look like a zombie.

"Yeah, sure is" I said turning round to face him with Seamus still dancing behind me. He is a lot hotter than Seamus is (and to be honest a lot better in bed).

"So how have you been darling?" He said with a cheeky grin and a wink.

"I've been OK. Better now though" I heard the words come out of my mouth before they had a chance to run through my brain. _Idiot._

Dean then grabbed my hips and we started dancing. After a while I though _Who gives a shit? It's a party and I'm drunk. _So I continued to dance with the boys and actually started having a good time. After quite a while of dancing the three of us made our way over to the bar. I hopped up on the only free stool and they both stood next to me and both bought me a drink. I took them gladly and Dean and I started talking while Seamus stared shamelessly at my chest (Haha Seamus/Shameless so not planned!)

"So, I've got to be honest. You were probably the best shag I ever had!" An even drunker Dean popped out with.

"Why thank you sweet cheeks, I'm quite honored" I replied also very drunk now.

"Well who knows maybe we could relive it" He lowed his voice a bit when he said this

Thankfully I was saved from the awkward conversation by a voice behind me.

"Dean, Seamus not bothering this gorgeous girl are we?" It was a rather husky voice and I wont lie, it kind of turned me on.

I turned around in my chair to see who this sexy voice belonged to and met eyes were met by a clashing pair azure blue irises. _Oh my Merlin!_ It was Ron Weasley and he was HOT! And I mean really hot. He was dressed in Fire fighter trousers with braces looping over his shoulders and a fighter hat on, _and no shirt! _Those years of Quidditch playing and auror training really seemed to pay off. I found myself starring at him and was only brought out of my daze by Seamus talking again.

"Nah mate, she loves us" He slurred in his thick irish accent with a wink.

"Obviously, because you are just so sexy Seamus I can't stay away from you" I replied against my will, This amount of alcohol really does change the way you think.

"Haha, not as sexy as me though right A?" Dean murmered in my ear but still loud enough for the others to hear.

I just giggled and shook my head at the deserateness.

"Wow, you really must be drunk if you fancy these two" Ron chimed in again smiling.

"Yeah, you could say that" I said smiing and biting my lip whle I looked at him. _Merlin he's hot!_

"Oi! what about us" Gosh, I forgot they were here.

"Hey, why don't you two go out and buy me some vodka from muggle London?" I asked with the sweetest voice I could muster.

Straight away, both of them jumped up and wrestled out of the door and down the street.

"That was pretty good" Ron said genuinly impressed.

"Well, practise makes perfect" I replied with a smile.

"I'm Ron" He said holding out his hand.

"Arielle" I replied with a smile.

"Ironic" He said pointing at my outfit. So he knows his Muggle movies then? Good boy. "Nice outfit"

"You too" I said with a wink.

"So how do you know my lady killer friends then?" He asked laughing slightly.

_Shit! _I probably shouldn't tell him I shagged two of his friends. "Um..I met them at a few parties a while ago" I repied quite nervoulsy.

"Poor you" He said laughing stil.

We just looked at each other for a while before I spoke again.

"You know, I have some vodka back at my place, we don't have to wait for those two to come back" I said biting my lip seductively yet nervous.

"Yea sure, let me just tell the rest of my friends I'm leaving"

"OK, I'll be waiting" I said cutely turning back to the bar.

**Ron's POV**

I walked away from Arielle and back over to my group. I got to our table and was met with Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Fred, Hermione, George and Angelina . _Oh how I_ _love being the only single one_.

"Alright little brother? Found any girl desperate enough to go home with you yet?" George ask which earnt him a small slap round the head from Angelina.

"Or is there not enough alcohol in the world?" Fred added earning another slap from Hermione while she sat on his lap **(A/N yes, Fred and Hermione are a couple) **

"Don't listen to them Ron" Luna chimed in with her dreamy far off voice.

"Don't worry, I just came over to tell you all that I'm leaving" I replied.

"Already? Come on Bro you haven't got laid in like two months, stick it out a bit longer" Fred said leaving behind about half of his teasing tone.

"Actually I'm going home with a girl you dick"

"A GIRL!" George asked quite shocked receiving yet another slap from Angelina.

"Yes, a girl you arse. I saved her from the drunken confines of Dean and Seamus and she asked me if I wanted to go to hers for a drink"

"Oooh" Replied the group in unison.

"Well use protection" Harry said with a wink.

"Oh fuck off" I replied with a glare.

"So which one is she?" Neville asked craning his neck to look around the crowd of people in the pub.

"She's over at the bar. Bright red hair" I replied pointing over to the bar.

"And not many clothes by the looks of it" Hermione replied in a slightly shocked voice.

"Oh its Halloween, not many girls where that many clothes, I mean looked at Ginny" Harry pointed out receiving glares from Me and his girlfriends two other present brothers. Ginny was wearing a Wonder Women outfit (Minus the wig) and it was rather revealing which didn't go down well with me and the twins.

"Oh calm down you three! I'm 19! I can wear what I want and this isn't even that bad" She replied gesturing to her outfit.

"Would you show that to mum?" I asked and her eyes instantly widened "Yeah that's what I thought so it obviously is that bad"

"Oh well, at least I look hot" She replied winking at Harry, causing everyone that wasn't related to her to chuckle.

"Alright I've heard enough, I'm off" I said exasperated and turned away from the table.

"Good luck Ronniekins!" I heard the twins shout behind my back, to which my only reply was turning round and giving them the finger.

**Arielle's POV**

****I saw Ron coming back as he was emerging from a group of people laughing. As soon as I saw three other people with ginger hair and Harry Potter I knew they were his friends.

He walked over smiling and when he reached me he said "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" I said smiling and I lead him over to the fire place to floo back to my flat.

I grabbed the floo powder and said my address and a few seconds later we stepped out into my living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arielle's POV**

We stepped out of the fireplace and into my appartment, stumbling a bit from all of the alcohol.

"Welcome to casa de Arielle" I slurred walking towards the kitchen and pulling out two glasses, a bottle of muggle vodka and cranberry juice.

"Nice place" Ron said looking nervous.

"You don't do this a lot do you" I asked him while pouring drinks.

"Do what? He asked confused.

"You know. Sex with someone you've just met" I heard him cough awkwardly as he made his way into the kitchen.

Handing him a drink I said "Well I'm a very good teacher" And with that I went up onto my tip-toes and kissed him sound on the mouth. I pulled away quickly, nodded to the drink in his hand before sipping mine. "Come sit down" I lead him over to the couch and tried to talk to him.

"You know we aren't like obligated to have sex. I was just joking" I said looking down at my hands.

"No, it's not that. It's just that you are like fucking hot and you're probably use to guys that are amazing in bed and I'm not to sure if my skills would live up to your expectations" He said looking away from me.

"You know you'll never know until you try" I said leaning in to kiss him more passionately before I broke it to say "And anyway we don't need to have sex, we can do something else and just see what happens" I said shrugging and kissing him again.

We continued to be locked in that embrace for around ten minutes only breaking occasionally for air. Somehow I ended up straddling Ron pushing him against the back of my couch and his hands on my arse.

My hands found their way to his fireman braces and tugged at them. He got the message and without breaking the kiss removed them from his shoulders. I stared down at his chizzled physique and locked back on his lips again, running my hands over his torso. I let my hands find his on my backside and pulled them upwards to rest on the tie of my shell bra, encouraging him to unclasp it.

He did so and I let it slide off of my arms and throw it over my shoulder. His hands found my breasts and began to massage them. Eventually his lips found one of my breasts and he began to suck, earning a moan of pleasure from me.

"Oh-God-Ron...take me to my bedroom" His lips found there way back to mine and he stood up keeping my legs wrapped around his waist and headed for the only door that headed out of the room.

He kicked open my bedroom door and when he found my bed, he lowered my on to in and climbed on top of me.

He began to trail kisses down my neck to my collar bone. He then made his way between the valley of my breasts, over my stomach and rested at the waist of my skirt. He looked up at me for confirmation and I nodded to him before laying my head backwards. He hooked his fingers on my skirt and pulled it down and off of my legs leaving my in my kingfisher blue lacy panties.

He kissed his way up my inner thigh before pushing aside my underwear, finding my core and sending my into ecstasy.

When he finished ravishing me with his mouth, he made his way back up my body to catch my lips again. I navigated my hands downwards to his belt. I undid it with ease and made quick work of pulling down his fireman trousers.

Once in only his boxers, I could feel his hard-on pressing into my thigh. _God that feels big!_ I couldn't wait anymore. I needed him in me.

I hooked the top of his boxers and pulled them down, releasing his large cock. I gripped it and felt him harshly intake air against my lips. Grinning against his, I motioned for him to enter me. When he did so, I felt complete. _What the hell? I only just met this guy? Why does he make me feel like this? _

"Oh God!" He breathed against my neck.

I wrapped my legs around him bringing him closer to me and urging him to go deeper.

"fuck!" Was all I could say as my fingers dug into his shoulders.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and replayed the events of the night before, in my head.

That was by far, the best sex I've ever had!

I rolled over in my bed, hoping Ron was still here. And there he was. Ginger tousled hair, bulging biceps and phonominal pecks. He was fast asleep, so I decided to go make myself some tea.

I was sat on the counter in my kitchen when I heard a loud _thud! _and a hushed "_Shit!"._ Just then, Ron emerged from the bedroom in his boxers.

"Sorry, I-er-fell off the bed" He said laughing nervously.

"Ha-ha it's fine" I told him. "Tea?"

"Uh-Yeah sure" He said looking surprised.

"Why so shocked? It's only tea" I asked confused.

"Well as you know, I don't do this often. But when I have slept with a girl I met in the bar, she usually makes me leave as soon as possible" He informed me.

"Oh, well I'm not just some girl" I said laughing slightly.

"No you're not. I don't know about you, but I think last night wasn't like any other one-night stand" He said smiling nervously again.

"I agree" I said smiling. "What are you doing tonight?" I asked him.

"Really?" He said, eyebrows shooting upwards. "Now that's definitely not like a normal one-nighter" He finished smiling.

"Yeah, well maybe it doesn't have to be a one-night thing" I said biting my lip.

"I'd like that" He said taking a sip of his tea.


End file.
